


Ransom

by Jassanja



Series: Taken Prisoner [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Teddy Bears, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is there to safe Jacob's teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ransom

He had started the night with Jacob's teddy tightly held in his crossed arms, pressed to his chest. Now he woke to a looser embrace, his arms around a bigger, less soft form.

Luke!

How things could go from so wrong to so right even Reid's extraordinaire brain couldn't decipher.  
Human hearts were such abstract things, and not only anatomically speaking

Reid hadn't known how long he had spent lying awake in bed last night, stroking the stupid teddy's head. Only that suddenly Luke had sat beside him, on the edge of the bed, Jacob in his arm.  
"Go away!" Reid had said. It had been the only thing spoken, because Luke wasn't there to talk. For once Luke only was there to act.  
He'd lain down besides Reid, holding Jacob between them, reaching out for Reid's hair when the baby reached out for his toy.

They had stayed like that, the babbling boy between them while they just looked at each other. Luke's hands and eyes telling Reid everything he needed to know.  
When Jacob was asleep Luke silently had gotten up, taking child and toy out of the room.  
A minute or two later he had been back.

"Still want me to leave?" he had asked

Reid only petted the empty space beside him in the bed for an answer and Luke settled back in beside him. Reid rolled atop him, and it was his turn to let his hands and lips say all the things he couldn't form into the right words.


End file.
